Razones
by Asu Giuliani
Summary: "No importaba el qué, ni el cómo. Quería escribir para quitarme de la cabeza y del corazón la sonrisa que hacía ese imbécil mientras oía la voz de mi padre." PoVDrabble. Una propuesta sobre las razones de Isaka para querer ser escritor y sus sentimientos del pasado.


_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Junjou Romántica o Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Razones.**

Por alguna razón, yo solamente quería escribir. No importaba el qué, ni el cómo. Quería escribir para quitarme de la cabeza y del corazón la sonrisa que hacía ese imbécil mientras oía la voz de mi padre.

Llevaba años, dios, ¡AÑOS!, viéndole sonreír. Una sonrisa orgullosa, una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa satisfecha. Había al menos treinta de ellas que ya sabía reconocer. Me ponía furibundo, me desesperaba. Y cada vez me preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿Qué puedo hacer para ser yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que sonrías sólo conmigo?.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. A permitirle un desliz así. No. Fui acumulando pensamientos indecentes, sentimientos angustiantes, frustraciones ridículas. Y sabía (qué bien sabía) lo tan capaz que era de manipular hasta el mismo aire para que él tuviese que pensar sólo en mí. Pero quería hacerlo feliz, quería seguir viendo esas sonrisas, seguir escuchando sus explicaciones parsimoniosas y detalladas de cuánto debía hacer para lograr la más mínima acción. Que su amor por mí fuera voluntario. Descubrí, un día, que quería sacar de aquí dentro todos esos sentimientos negros que se comían su imagen.

Mi corazón le idolatraba, le enaltecía, pero mi mente seguía empeñándose en contaminarlo con fantasías desagradables, con esperanzas indecorosas, con conductas edípicas qué ensuciaban la pureza de cualquier amor que él pudiera sentir. Y entonces me odiaba, me odiaba por imaginarlo en situaciones románticas con otro, con otra, anhelando un amor inalcanzable, con un corazón acongojado, con las esperanzas estancadas y las ilusiones empañadas. Quería sacar cualquier mal de él, arrancar cualquier tristeza de su realidad y eliminar cualquier perjuicio que le acechara por medio de palabras inventadas y papeles entintados. Quería saber que no era el único que amaba con tanta locura.

Quería su atención, sí, su atención en mí, en mis ojos, en mi cuerpo, en mis movimientos. Quería que me escudriñara con la mirada tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Quería su reconocimiento, sus halagos sobre mi buen desempeño, sobre mi inteligencia, sobre mi talento. Quería tanto sentir sus manos a través de la toalla después de que perezosamente le pidiera que me secara cada vez que me daba un baño. Pero no, sólo recibía una mirada fija, fría, cautelosa y aburrida. Un "no quiero" tan silencioso cómo hiriente. Un "No te quiero" que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Quería extirpar todo eso y vendérselo a la gente para que lo alejara de mí.

Siempre he sabido lo que quiero conseguir. Siempre planeo la mejor manera de lograr lo que me propongo. Siempre alcanzo los objetivos que deseo. Está en mi sangre. Me hace feliz. Jamás limito mis recursos para cumplir una meta. Pero entonces dudaba, dudaba tan excesivamente de mi capacidad, de mi talento, la parte verdadera de mí ser, dudaba porque creía fielmente que él me estaba negado. Que jamás tendría lo único que necesitaba en el mundo. Dudaba porque suponía su verdad, pero desconocía por completo los sentimientos del hombre al que amaba. La inmensidad de su propia odisea romántica. Quería que mi temor fuera palpable, para dividirlo y compartirlo con otros, para alivianar la carga que perturbaba mi mente por las noches.

¿Por qué quería ser escritor? Simple. Quería escribir para sostener un mundo en el que un amor entre nosotros fuera real, desmedido, inagotable, interminable, imposible de restringir u ocultar. Hacer un mundo en el que pudiera amarlo sin temores, sin secretos, sin arrepentimientos. Un espacio en el que él también me amara sin importar el dónde, el cuándo o el cómo. Quería escribir, para conservarlo, para hacerlo aunque fuera sólo un poco mío. Quería escribir para él. Estoy seguro de que no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Mucho menos ahora. Porque conseguir lo que quiero está en mi sangre. Quería escribir, pero ciertamente, ya no necesito hacerlo.

\- Sr. Presidente, Kirishima-san le busca en la línea 7.-

\- Oye Asahina, ¿no quieres salir a bailar esta noche?-

\- Kirishima-san le espera en la línea 7. Y Por favor, no piense cosas innecesarias en el trabajo-

\- Voy…-

Observo como entra silenciosamente a la oficina apenas termino la llamada. Su mirada congelada. Su mueca perturbada.

\- Entonces es un sí…-

Su corazón desbocado y el mío siguiéndole.

_Nota de Asu: Ok, no me pregunten de donde salió esto, ni por qué siempre escribo en la madrugada, son dos misterios irresolubles. Ni siquiera sé si esto se comprende. Me encanta esta pareja, es tan hermosa su relación, tan intemporal e infinita, la elegancia que tienen juntos me supera y la verdad no estoy segura de si logré plasmar algo de eso, pero me gustaría que fuera así. Creo que Isaka siempre oculta lo tanto que ama a Kaoru, pero ciertamente su personalidad demuestra que debe haber un amor gigante y loco dentro de él. Y bueno, Kaoru definitivamente debe tener mucho espacio para todo el amor telepático que Isaka le envía. Espero al menos haber aportado en algo con esta pareja. El fanfic involucra varias cosas, como una propuesta de las razones por las que Isaka quería ser escritor en un comienzo y la forma en que se sentía de joven. Espero no haberme salido tanto de los personajes y complementar con otro fanfic la idea de que van a bailar. Sé que suena raro, pero realmente tengo una idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza sobre eso. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre los reviews serán muy bien recibidos._


End file.
